


Field Trip to the Avengers' Tower

by Alicia_Borealis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Parker Luck, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Prank Wars, Protective Michelle Jones, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Borealis/pseuds/Alicia_Borealis
Summary: This is one of my favourite tropes so I had to try my hand. Expect the usual.Should be about 8 chapters and I'll update the tags as I go.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 124
Kudos: 1586
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> So this exists in a universe where Civil War never got that bad and everyone is still friends and living together. Infinity War and Endgame have absolutely not happened. Ragnarok can or cannot have happened depending on how you want to read it but I like science Bruce so he's in this, Thor might get added later.

Peter was having a good day at school: he had topped his chemistry class exam; he had a Lego night with Ned at the tower to look forward to; and most importantly Flash was off school so his day was (mostly) free of insulting nicknames and shoves in the corridor.

Flash really wasn’t that bad of a bully, sure the nicknames stung, it was annoying to never make it from one class to another without having to fake a stumble and the constant claims that he was dumb and lying about his SI internship really got on his nerves. However, MJ and Ned always had his back and Flash never got too physical; a lot of people had it worse and Peter was Spider-Man - he could take it. That being said the distinct lack of Flash had put Peter in a good mood lasting up to now.

Last class of the day was Engineering, Peter’s favourite subject. He had covered all the theory with Mr Stark months ago, so he never had to worry about studying for tests, but the best part of engineering was that most of the lesson time was spent working on individual projects. Peter had loads of projects (most more complicated) on the go at SI, but this one he got to do in school time and with Ned. They were working together on a robot spider fittingly dubbed Spy-D.

The lesson went as usual, lots of time was spent chatting over their worktable as they assembled the robot; they had already created or found most of the parts so today was a simple building lesson and they had a lot of time to chat. The boys’ discussions in class (that weren’t to do with the project) were never serious, last week they had spent almost the full hour debating whether or not Brooklyn 99 or Friends is the better sitcom (the 99 had won almost entirely on the argument that Rosa is awesome and Ross is not). 

The goal in class was to get Spy-D to move, but they were hoping to take it into Peter’s lab at SI once it was built and see if they can code it to help find people trapped by collapsed buildings. The class was wrapping up so they were putting their project back into its box and putting back the few tools they had borrowed. Most of the tools they used were stolen by Peter from SI (or as he would say “temporarily permanently borrowed”) because they were far better quality than those borrowed from school.

Ms Anderson was fighting a losing battle trying to get the class settled down and the room tidy before the bell; she had some kind of announcement for the class that required everyone’s full attention apparently. 

“Everyone get everything tidied up, you’re going to want to hear this.”

There was the usual smattering of whispered comments and conversations as everything was put away but once everyone was back in their seats they settled down much more.

“Ok class, you all know that Engineering doesn’t normally get an annual school, but that changes this year!” Ms Anderson seemed to be expecting this to be met with much more enthusiasm. Honestly, they would be excited but this was last period Friday, so summoning energy about anything other than a nap or snacks was a herculean task.

“This class is heading to the Avenger’s Tower, one of the many bases of Stark Industries, for a tour!”

This could break through the Friday stupor and the class became far more animated, everyone turning to their classmates and starting to theorise about what they would see and do at the tower. Ned was trying to get Peter’s attention, but he was struck catatonic contemplating the extreme levels of “Parker LuckTM” that meant he was going on a field trip to his house!

“Quiet! Quiet. Permission forms are up at the front, you’ll notice they are longer than usual as there are a few things you might get to see or do on the tour that aren’t part of the average permission slip. Be sure to collect them on the way out and have them signed by a parent or guardian. I need them signed by the end of next week and the trip will be the Friday after that.” The last part of Ms Anderson’s statement was shouted over the bell for the end of the day and the resulting noise of the class.

Ned grabbed two bundles of forms and excitedly shoved one into Peter’s hands as they walked past Ms Anderson’s desk on the way out.

“Peter, this is going to be brilliant! We’re going to the tower.”

“Ned, you’re going there this afternoon, why are you this excited? You’ve seen it all before.” This was true, ever since Peter had moved in he had taken Ned on a tour of, well, everything as well as regularly spending time in the labs and hanging out with Avengers.

“I know I’ve seen it all before, but Flash will be there. He’ll finally realise that you aren’t lying about your internship, his face will be priceless! I kinda wish MJ could be on this trip too I reckon she’d put it in her ‘in crisis’ sketchbook.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, I suppose that would be nice.”

“Nice! Nice? It’ll be brilliant, biggest failure of Flash’s school career.” Ned continued to ramble on as they walked to the tower. Happy had the week off and it was a lovely day so they had decided to walk, which only took 40 minutes, rather than stuff themselves on sweaty and crowded public transport.

As Ned continued to talk about his plans for Flash’s defeat, which were beginning to sound like the introduction to an epic fantasy novel as they became more and more outlandish, Peter was considering the various dangers of this trip.

The most obvious problem was someone finding out he was Spider-Man but that was very unlikely given all the protocols Mr Stark had put in. The other main problem was Peter getting horrifically embarrassed by the Avengers, the other SI staff or Mr Stark – who deserved a whole danger category to himself. Even before Peter moved in the Avengers had considered him family, but now that they lived together he was subjected to endless questioning, babying and prank wars. 

As the youngest Avenger (or Avenger-in-Training) both Peter and Spider-Man were the baby of the group and treated as such. This was nice when he was offered the last slice of cake (it may be humiliating, but, hey, it’s also cake); less so when he was constantly told to respect his elders and do as they say (this was often said by Clint; generally when he was upside down and dangling off something that he really shouldn’t dangle from).

“Anyway Peter, that’s what I think could, or really should, happen. Do you have any additions?”

“I don’t like Flash, but I don’t think I’d subject him to the combined efforts of the entire Avengers team humiliating him Ned, that’s a bit extreme. I think I just want him to realise I’m not lying and maybe respect me a little bit, it would be nice if everyone got to see me in my element.”

“Sure… but maybe Black Widow and the Winter Soldier could rough him up…” Ned seemed to be doing his best impression of puppy dog eyes “Just a little bit Peter, no weaponry involved, well maybe one widow bite?”


	2. Family Night at the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ned build Lego at the tower and then it's a family dinner with the Avengers. Everyone finds out about Peter's field trip.

Peter and Ned had an almost weekly Lego night at the tower, their current project was a death star (not life sized, though there were some concerning blueprints in Peter’s personal files). Most nights the Avenger’s would pass through and occasionally stay to help or just chat with the excitable teens. This night was no exception, after settling down and getting Ned to stop gloating about Flash’s eventual demise, they were soon joined by Clint. Clint tended to help with the building, though in this case the term “help” is used loosely as the boys often end up fixing whatever Cint has decided to build.

“Seriously Bird-Man, that isn’t even close to the right colour let alone shape!”

“Respect your elders Chair-Guy, you know nothing of the supreme intelligence sitting before you today. I have sat on the top of more skyscrapers than you’ve ever been in.”

“Whilst I have no doubt that is true, I fail to see how that makes you an expert in assembling Lego you don’t even bother looking at the instructions for!”

This was a common argument and continued on for quite some time, Clint insisting he had wisdom and the boys arguing that he still can’t put the gun turrets on the inside of the space station.

Eventually it was time to stop for the night, Ned had to get to his babysitting job and it was dinner time with the family for Peter. Dinner was normally homecooked apart from take-out Saturdays, this Friday was no exception, Steve had cooked a huge batch of chilli con carne. Many of the Avengers had a love for Mexican food and spicy food in general so this was a big favourite. 

Wanda and Vision were in Scotland on a holiday of some sort but everyone else (that lived in the tower) were sitting round the table. As everyone settled in and started serving themselves conversation started up around the table. At the end of the table Bucky, Sam and Clint were arguing the various merits of nerf guns as a training tool; Nat and Pepper seemed to be discussing whether or not the Avengers’ would survive without them; so that left Tony, Steve, and Bruce to question Peter together. Steve being Steve he was being responsible and asking Peter about his day at school.

“What did you learn today kid?” Peter really hated this question, honestly he learnt nothing, he had a test and the rest of his classes either went over stuff he had already learnt or were doing revision. However, if he said this he knew exactly which lecture and which disapproving eyebrows he would get from Steve so he settled on telling them about the progress he and Ned were making with Spy-D.

“… and Ned finally figured out how to hinge the legs onto the body whilst still having the dual planes of motion so that meant I could start planning where we were going to place the camera mount. Of course we can’t add the camera until I figure out the AI movement coding but with our basic instructional code we think it’ll be scuttling soon!” Peter tended to get very excited over his projects but luckily the adults found it adorable, even if Steve didn’t understand half of it and Bruce’s brain was so fried from his day in the lab that they were both just nodding along to appease they boy.  
As Peter was recounting the rest of the lessons dramatics he suddenly remembered the end of his day and the announcements that came with it.

“Oh no!”

“What, you forget to hand in homework or something?”

“No, aw man you’re all gonna laugh, but it’s actually terrible. We’re going on a field trip.”

“Kid, I know your record on field trips isn’t great, but you shouldn’t start complaining before anything bad has even happened.”

“No, it’s already bad. My whole class is coming here.”

“Here?”

“It’s a field trip to the Avengers’ tower to see Stark Industries and learn about the field or something, but they’re coming here. I live here, I’m going on a field trip home, so much could go wrong! They could find out I live here, that I’m Spider-Man, or you guys could end all street cred I have at school, it has the potential to be a complete and utter disaster!”

“It’s not that bad, Pete.” Peter isn’t sure Mr Stark had ever actually called him Peter. “I am slightly concerned that being embarrassed by us ranks as a worse fate than your identity being revealed, but I don’t think you need to worry.”

“Really? You guys won’t do anything to embarrass me?”

“Oh no kid, we absolutely will, I’ve already got ideas and you’ve only just told us. I mean that I don’t think you have any ‘street cred’ to lose in the first place, the mere fact that you call it ‘street cred’ tells me you don’t have any.”

“You’re awful Mr Stark.” 

“What has Tony done now?” Nat seemed to have noticed their conversation, there was no way she didn’t already know about the situation – Peter wasn’t entirely sure she didn’t have super-spy superpowers.

“Peter is annoyed because Tony is going to embarrass him in front of his class. They are all coming to the tower for a field trip.” 

Sam couldn’t contain his snort; the boys had been listening since Nat had spoken up so now everyone at the table knew.

“Man, that sucks for you, but the pranks are going to be epic!”

“You can’t!” some desperation was beginning to leak through Peter’s voice “People will find out I’m Spider-Man if the Falcon is pranking me.”

“It won’t just be Sam.” Clint chose now to chip in. “We still haven’t had sufficient revenge for the glitter bomb.”

“Come on! That was like two months ago, you can’t still be mad at me for that. Besides you’ve had plenty of revenge since then, you put hair dye in my shampoo. I had purple hair for a week!”

“We don’t deny that we’ve had revenge.” Sam sounded dangerously smug.

“We just simply haven’t had sufficient revenge.” It was honestly creepy when Sam and Clint started speaking in unison.

“Calm down boys. Peter is right, a random high-schooler knowing two Avengers’ is weird and I’ve seen some of your ‘pranks’” Mrs Potts-Stark actually used finger-quotes around the word “pranks”, “and the last thing we need is a news report about the Avengers physically abusing a teenager.”

Peter was very glad for the voice of reason that was Pepper, but his relief was short lived.

“We wouldn’t do anything that could be traced back to us, just random accidents and incidents.”

“Things that could be explained by bad luck and malfunctions.”  
“Nothing dangerous.”

“We promise.” Peter took it back, it wasn’t creepy when they spoke in unison, it was downright   
terrifying, especially with those smiles.

“Well kid, when is the trip? How long have they got to plan?” He didn’t expect Mr Stark to jump to his defence, but it would have been nice. Peter even thought he saw him wink and Clint and Sam.

“Not next Friday but the one after.” Peter just sounded defeated at this point.

“Don’t worry Queens, we’ll get them back triple for whatever they do on this trip.” And that was indeed a dangerous looking glint in Bucky’s eye. Nat had a similar look to Bucky, and she was always on the Spider Team, but Peter knew better than to hope that would deter them. Sam was single-minded and Clint never missed an opportunity to fight Nat.

“Well before we start an actual war, is there anything needing signed for this trip?”

Peter had no way out now and his worst fears confirmed – he wouldn’t make it through the tour without at least one embarrassment. Maybe he would die of dread before the trip, it was his only hope at this point. Pepper signed his forms quickly (the only time Tony had signed school paperwork Peter had gotten detention for a week for his “forgery”) and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he glumly stared at the top form - it was a waiver for learning self-defence. Peter didn’t need much of an imagination to see many ways that could be manipulated into ending badly for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is drafted out so I just need to fix my mistakes and realistically end up rewriting half of it before I post, so maybe a few days?  
> As always please leave a kudos and comment, constructive criticism would be brilliant!


	3. Interns!

Peter had not had a good week; Flash had come back from his “illness” and as soon as he had found out about the field trip had begun mercilessly teasing Peter and boasting about how Peter will be exposed for his lies. Peter’s hope that Flash wouldn’t hear about the trip until it was too late to hand in a slip was not fulfilled.

However, there had been some positives this week. The tour had 30 places and there were only 27 people in the engineering class, plus Ms Anderson, so there were 2 spare spots. MJ had taken one of these so Ned and Peter were happy. She had already said she was taking her “in crisis” notebook, whether she thought she’d be drawing Peter or Flash remained to be seen. 

After his week at school – it was the Friday before the trip – Peter was looking forward to spending some time in what he considered a “safe place” and talking to the other interns so he was heading to the intern labs. 

Peter’s SI internship started as just an excuse for his extracurricular activities as Spider-Man, Mr Stark providing the paperwork to the school to help with his absences record. However, after one afternoon where Peter had to fix his web-shooters in Mr Stark’s lab he had been made an actual SI intern. Though he still wasn’t a regular intern.

Most interns are part of a specific department and answer to a senior scientist in the same department. They help with whatever projects they are assigned to and in return they get help with student debts, have something great to put on their CV when they graduate and access to the intern lab at any time of the day. 

The intern lab was like a university library in finals week all year round, it was open 24/7, occupied 24/7 and no one ever looks sane or calm. The lab is a huge space covering a whole floor with areas for different departments and containment rooms for projects that are likely to explode or release poison (seriously the biochem majors were insane). 

Interns can work on whatever project they want in the lab, whether it is last minute report writing or projects for senior staff or their own pet projects. Interns have to apply for approval for their own projects but they are only ever denied when the project is dangerous and can’t be contained in one of the containment rooms.

Peter was an unusual intern in that he had no specific field he was dedicated to (flitting between Engineering, Medical and Chemistry as well as occasional jaunts to other departments) and he answered directly to Mr Stark. Any scientist from any field could request that Peter work on their project, but Peter was allowed to refuse as Tony wanted Peter to have enough free time for normal teen stuff as possible.

At the moment Peter’s personal projects were all Spider-Man related apart from his coding for Spy-D so he did most of his work in his personal lab on the floor below Mr Stark’s. Though he was helping out on a few other projects including one on the applications of gamma radiation with Dr Banner (that he totally did not fanboy over with Ned) which were on the public floors.

When Peter was bored he would spend time in the intern lab either working on non-top secret projects or helping out the other interns (or just causing a general ruckus – not that Peter would admit it).

Most of the interns were friends with Peter, it was something to do with “being a reincarnated golden retriever” and the fact that Peter was actually very good at solving problems you’ve been stuck on for a week. None of the interns begrudged the fact that they were asking a high schooler for help, getting into the programme was ridiculously competitive so they all knew everyone deserved to be there. 

When Peter walked in he was immediately assaulted by a 5’1” ball of nervous energy.

“Peter, I’m so glad you’re here. I am in desperate need of someone who can actual write out accurate blueprints for lab equipment. Pretty, pretty please with a caramel latte on top?” Peter was well known to be shamelessly bribed with anything containing sugar; interns and staff regularly took advantage of this.

“Of course I can help, it’s that or some more aimless wandering,” Peter shrugged.

“You are the best! The prototype is already built and I have all the measurements written down but FRIDAY isn’t accepting any of my commands and I don’t know what to do!” Angela looked more frazzled than normal (which was quite difficult) and she began dragging Peter to her workstation.

As Angela began her tale of woe about the 45 minutes she’d already spent trying to get the computer systems to work with her Peter began easily inputting the specs into a holo-screen. Angela was notorious in the labs for being hopeless with anything involving computers. If you needed a custom piece of equipment for your project Angela could have something in half an hour, ask her to use anything on a computer that wasn’t Google, e-mail or Office… Well a total IT crash on the entire floor wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility.

After finishing the blueprint Angela thanked Peter and began hurriedly sending the specs to her supervisor for approval all while profusely thanking Peter.

“Peter you are a total lifesaver Dr Simmons was going to kill me if I didn’t have this in by the end of the day!”

“It’s totally fine, next time just message me, I’ll probably be free.”

“Fine, I’ll stop thanking you if you agree to join me on Sunday? I’ll buy you your latte, but honestly I really want to pick your brains for Dr Fitz’s centripetal force project.”

“Sounds like fun, how about three o’clock on the tenth-floor cafeteria?

“Perfect! I’ll buy you a muffin as well as your latte, Simmons says if I hand anything else in late I’m on tour duty every day for a week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the Agents of SHIELD reference?  
> I'm sorry that they are still not on the trip, I just sort of accidentally wrote this instead! It all kicks off next chapter though, pinky promise!  
> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Arrival at SI

Peter arrived at school just before the bell rang so he didn’t have an opportunity to say much more than hello to Ned before they had to rush inside. Everyone going on the trip was to meet in the engineering classroom to be registered and then they’d be straight on the bus. The classroom was buzzing with excitement as MJ found Peter and Ned.

“Hey losers!”

“Hi MJ, I see you already have your notebook out.”

“Well you already look like you’re in crisis!”

Peter groaned as Ms Anderson arrived and called for the class to settle. She took the register and then ushered everyone out onto the bus where the usual high school chatter started up again. Peter, Ned and MJ were chatting, well Ned was rambling occasionally asking for Peter’s input and MJ was just sitting back and watching the chaos really.

“I can’t wait to see Flash’s face when he realises you are actually an intern at SI! Do you think the Avengers will show up and like say hello to you? That would be soooo cool.”

“God, I hope they don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam and Clint are planning something.” Peter seemed to put a certain emphasis on the end of his sentence that suggested whatever the “something” was, it would not end well

“What are they planning?” This at least seemed to stop Ned’s tirade against Flash.

“I don’t know but, they’re saying its revenge for the glitter bomb.”

“I forgot about that! That was one of the funniest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Well they hadn’t forgotten, it’ll be the latest in a long line of acts of revenge from the pair of them.”

“Yeah but even if they do prank you it’ll be the Falcon and Hawkeye doing it. That will still be cool in the eyes of the class.”

“They won’t do it personally Ned, besides no-one will believe that I know multiple Avengers.”

It seemed Flash had been eavesdropping and chose now to interject. 

“Of course no-one will believe that Penis, you don’t even know one, your poor fatso friend is just pathetic to actually think you work at SI! You’re just some nobody loser.” 

“Fuck off Flash. The only loser here is you, or did you forget you’re a reserve on the decathlon team?” That shut him up, particularly the death glare that followed; thank God for MJ. She was scary enough that she could get pretty much anyone to back down with just a look. Even Steve did what she said.

The rest of the bus journey passed without incident as Flash had decided it was wise not to test MJ today. Soon they were pulling up to the tower and everyone was piling out the bus and staring up in awe at the tower. The building may be a staple of the New York skyline, but it wasn’t in Queens so not many of the class had been before. Even MJ seemed impressed, but it was hard to tell with her.

“Stop loitering, I’m sure it’s even more impressive inside.” Ms Anderson ushered them into the foyer. “Ok everyone wait here while I go sign us in at the desk. Please stay quiet and respectful, this is a workplace and a business.”

The class remained quiet as she returned and told them what was happening, soon someone came to the reception desk, picked up a box and started walking towards them. Someone around 5’1” with hair considerably less frazzled than Peter normally saw it.

“Hey Midtown High! I’m Angela I’ll be your tour guide, now before we do anything I’ve got to hand these out.” Angela gestured with the box in her hands “If your teacher wants to hand these out since I don’t know your names whilst I tell you guys the ground rules and a little background?”

Ms Anderson nodded and took the box from Angela, beginning to hand out the plastic cards on cheap SI branded lanyards, they were a little bigger than a credit card and had a picture, their names, clearance level and “TOUR” in bolded letters on them.

“So these are your security passes, under no circumstances lose them, they activate at 10 o’clock so we’ve got a couple minutes before we can go through the scanners. Ground rules are simple: don’t touch anything unless I tell you to; obey me at all times; don’t bother staff or interns unless they say you can; and don’t disrupt the building. You are all senior students so you should have no problem with all that.” Angela quickly glanced at her watch “Now we’ve still got a few minutes so any quick questions?”

“Why do we need these cards?”

“They tell FRIDAY, our AI, where you’re allowed to be in the building. I can go into the intricacies of it all but really the colours give you the basics. White is tours and public visitors; you can’t go anywhere without a tower resident. The press has pretty similar clearance but theirs are hot pink and won’t let them in a room that houses classified projects no matter who they are with. The rest of the colours signify different departments in SI, I can tell you about them as we go along. 

“The rest of a person’s clearance is determined by the border around their badge: grey border means intern, no border means regular staff, a black border means lab head and gold is a department head. Now, the really fun ones are clear! Those are for Avengers business and people who live on the top floors.”

Peter’s badge was clear as an Avenger in training and because he lived on the top floor; it also had a black border – since he had his own private lab, he was technically a lab head. He was hoping his class mistook it for grey, but luck tended not to be on his side. Technically he didn’t even need the badge for security, his biometrics were in the system but many resources (aka the fun lab equipment) required a key card to activate. 

With one final glance at her watch Angela announced that they could start the tour and told them to head to the scanners.

“Hang on, Miss?” Ms Anderson looked quite concerned as she glanced at the now empty box.

“It’s just Angela.”

“Angela, three of our students didn’t receive badges?”

“Well that’s not right, can whoever didn’t get a badge come up to the front?”

MJ, Ned and Peter sidle up, with his super-hearing Peter hears Flash whisper to his friends that “Penis   
Parker must have been found out for lying so they aren’t letting him in.”

“Peter?”

“Hey Angela!” Peter hears Flash stop talking to listen in.

“What are you doing here?” Realization dawned across Angela’s face “Oh my god, only you Parker, only you! Are you seriously on a school tour here?”

“Yeah”

“Well you should have your own badge, I take it these are your friends, so they’ll have visitors passes, right? Please tell me you have them with you?”

MJ and Ned both nodded, their key cards are coded to Peter’s wherever he goes they can follow.

“Ok, you three just go at the back of the tour, Peter can swipe you in wherever you need to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done to whoever guessed Angela would be leading the tour!  
> About to get to the really fun stuff in the fic.  
> Please comment and leave kudos!


	5. Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post, I hope you enjoy it though.

Peter realised his mistake as soon as Angela swiped her card through the scanners, FRIDAY announces everyone’s name and department as they walk through security.

“Angela Weaver. Intern.” Angela gestured for the class to follow, Flash elbowed his way to the front – clearly wanting to seem special by being first. Peter, Ned and MJ let everyone pass them by as Peter’s anxiety mounted.

“Eugene Thompson, Tour.”

“Betty Brant. Tour.”

“Sally Avril. Tour.”

As Peter listened to everyone going through he was dreading what was coming for him when he scanned in. FRIDAY would announce “Peter Parker. Lab Head.” that would blow his intern cover straight away, though there was a real possibility Angela was going to blow it anyway. Angela didn’t really know what Peter did or who he was but she had seen him with multiple Avengers, work on Avengers kit and knew he had his own lab, not to mention the strange hours he seemed to keep for a school kid - well strange hours for someone who didn’t live here.

Eventually Ms Anderson swiped her card through and as she was announced Peter stepped up to the scanner bracing for the worst.

“Peter Parker. Annoyance.” Unsure of whether he should be grateful his class didn’t know he had his own lab or annoyed that Clint’s and Sam’s pranks were starting so soon (though Tony had to have had a hand in this one as no-one else could change FRIDAY’s coding).

Ned and MJ quickly stepped through, getting announced as guests. The rest of the class obviously noticed the difference, but Angela was ushering them to the elevator before questions could be asked, unfortunately in the elevator the trio ended up next to Flash.

“Penis, can’t believe you made a fake internship card. Shame you didn’t get the coding right, though your title does seem accurate!” It seemed Flash hadn’t picked up on MJ and Ned’s titles or was choosing to ignore them.

“Oh that, a few of the interns prank each other, some of the guys in coding must have changed my title temporarily.” Peter hoped Mr Stark forgave him for suggesting a mere intern could mess with any of his coding.

“Yeah right Parker, there’s no way you can keep up your internship lie now we’re here. I don’t know what you said to that idiot girl to get her to cover you, but I’ll expose you for the loser you are soon.” 

The elevator then opened cutting off any rebuttal Peter could make as Angela led them onto the marketing floor.

They got a short tour of the floor and a few of the staff talked to them about what they did and the opportunities there. As a science and tech school none of them were really interested in what they had to say, though the one person who mentioned managing PR disasters got everyone interested   
until they realised he was talking about a chip recall rather than Avengers drama.

At the end Angela ushered them into another of SI’s huge elevators telling FRIDAY to bring them to the museum floor, this time Flash was on the other side of the elevator and seemed to be focused on boasting about “already knew all that” from his father. When they arrived they all spilled out into an open space and Angela started explaining.

“So, this is the Avengers Museum! You have 45 minutes to explore and then we’ll all meet back right here. You can either wander off and do your own thing or you can follow me round and I’ll answer your questions and try and give you some trivia.” 

Most of the class decided to stick with Angela, including Flash so without actually communicating Peter, Ned and MJ decide to go off on their own. MJ leading them to the Black Widow exhibit – her favourite Avenger and a pairing that struck fear into the hearts of the whole tower.

After a while walking through Black Widow’s and Hawkeye’s exhibits Ned drags them over to the Spider-Man exhibit. As Spider-Man is a new superhero his exhibit is small and given his secret identity they can’t actually reveal much.

The exhibit has Peter’s old suit, that Aunt May gave Mr Stark (because Peter said he didn’t like her lasagne) examples of his web shooters and a categorisation of his abilities, but no specifics to protect him and his identity. There is also a small tablet displaying a list of Spider-Man trivia. This list can be updated at any point by FRIDAY if one of the Avengers asks, meaning that Peter has to constantly check and update it so that his identity isn’t revealed and so that he isn’t constantly embarrassed. It was a rookie mistake to not check it before the trip with what Clint and Sam had said they were   
planning but here we are…

1\. Spider-Man has an unhealthy obsession with gummy worms  
2\. Spider-Man is afraid of spiders  
3\. Spider-Man often forgets he is walking on the ceiling   
4\. Spider-Man jumps when startled  
5\. Spider-Man now has a function on his watch that buzzes when he is on the ceiling ever since he gave himself a blackeye because Iron-Man asked if he wanted chocolate milk

“Are these true?”

“Dude are you really afraid of spiders?” Ned seemed very incredulous.

“Ok to be fair, if you’d been bitten by a spider, then been horrifically sick for 3 days and then woken up with superpowers you’d have an ingrained fear response too!” 

“Yeah, that makes sense, but did you really give yourself a black eye because someone offered you chocolate milk?” It seemed MJ had learnt Cap’s eyebrows of disapproval.

“I was listening to music!” 

“You fractured your eye socket.” Natasha sidled out of the shadows grinning.

“Nat…” Peter whined, even if he was secretly glad to see her.

“It was mainly the fact that you’d done the same thing to your wrist over orange juice the week before that makes it funny.”

“Not that I don’t love you Aunty Nat but why are you here, you never come to the public floors?”

“People never see me on the public floors, super spy remember?” Nat smiled “Anyway, I’m here to check up on you, see your classmates and warn you.”

“Warn him! Is there a mission?” Ned had a tendency to jump to extremes.

“No, but I know Clint and Sam aren’t done, I’m sure Tony is planning something and I think that’s not it, so you should start preparing yourself, this might be the last time you get peace on this tour.”

Peter had no words to respond to this but MJ seemed pleased and checked that she still had her notebook. With that ominous warning Nat strolled off again and the trio walked away each contemplating what could happen next.

The trio turned into another hall where Angela was taking questions, the hall talked about the specialist weaponry of the Avengers: how it was created and why it needed to be different from the standard.

“And that’s why the widow bites don’t leave burn marks. Any more questions?” Angela nodded to acknowledge Peter at the edge looking at the displays. He wasn’t really taking anything in, he knew it all anyway as he had worked on at least half of the things in here at some point or another. He tuned out the conversation until he registered his name.

“Peter! Peter back into the land of the conscious!” Everyone was looking at him now. “There we go,   
can you answer that, I honestly don’t know.”

“I’m sorry what question?” Peter was very confused.

“See I told you he wouldn’t know.” Flash, supportive as always.

“Someone just asked me about the weapons capability of the Winter Soldier’s arm and I don’t know   
but haven’t you worked on it?”

“Like Penis has ever even seen the Winter Soldier.”

“Oh, umm, I think a lot of that is private and confidential?”

“Nice try covering up loser.”

“Actually it’s all public record because of the Accords, but I suppose some is personal, is there anything you could tell us, honestly I know nothing about this.” Angela could definitely hear Flash but seemed to be resolutely ignoring him.

“I suppose you’re right. Umm…” Peter fidgeted and fumbled a bit as he tried to think of what to say with his whole class looking at him, Flash still keeping up his little monologue on Peter’s inadequacy and lying tendencies. Thinking back to Ned’s thoughts when this all started and putting Flash in his place Peter settled and started to talk. 

“So a lot of people think Bucky has little launchers or a gun or something built into the arm, like the Iron-Man armour and Iron-Patriot armour and Mr Stark did offer that but Buck’s arm is Wakandan tech so there is no in built weaponry per se. However it does count as a dangerous body modification according to the accords classification. This is because it is so strong.

“So the arm is made of vibranium and was designed by Princess Shuri, she integrated it with the biology, I understand that part but I definitely couldn’t do it. I mainly deal with mechanical faults so that’s what I can tell you about – the mechanics not the faults” Peter gave a nervous laugh.  
“The vibranium and mechanical design is what gives the arm weaponry status, this one arm is almost as strong as one of the Hulk’s just in terms of sheer force. Though it balances with Bucky’s weight because vibranium is so light, this lets his punching be balanced as he can still put his weight behind them. The real strength is just in the arm, so punches aren’t much stronger than say Cap’s but his hand can crush pretty much anything. If his shoulder is on the ground he can actually lift more than if he were standing because his body can’t take the same weight as the arm.”

“Well that definitely answers the question but unfortunately that’s all we’ve got time for, seems we’ve accidentally all met here if my count is right so why don’t you all follow me to the elevator and we’ll have lunch now.”

Flash looked furious and Peter realised he hadn’t called Bucky the Winter Soldier once – because Bucky hates the name so Peter never uses it, but the way he talked he made it sound like he knew him and Shuri personally – which he does – but no-one will believe that so his speech probably did no good, even if it was all true.

As Peter freaked out about this he didn’t notice Natasha watching Flash from the shadows and listening to another of his rants. Since he didn’t see this he didn’t see the look on her face or the determination with which she walked away when they all got in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to SxrgentBxrnes for the inspiration for that last scene with Natasha.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment please!


	6. Lunch

Angela just released them and told them to meet up outside the elevator again in another 45 minutes, so Peter quickly dragged MJ and Ned to his favourite outlet on this floor. Everything there is great and cheap but more importantly it doesn’t look like the most impressive one so people from the class were unlikely to follow him.

“Peter have you really worked on Sergeant Barnes’ arm?” Ned stage whispered.

“Yeah, just when there have been faults with the system, like flushing the coolant or greasing the joints, I’ve done a few coding checks, but generally that’s Shuri’s job.” Peter sounded proud, which he was, very few people could touch Bucky’s arm, let alone work on it. It really was an honour.

“No offence Parker, but why you? Just Tony seems like he’d be the resident expert.” MJ asked.

“He is the expert and he taught me a lot, it’s just that Bucky doesn’t really trust many people with his arm and I’m kind of inoffensive so it’s easier with me.”

“You are literally Spider-Man, you can lift buildings Peter. I think it’s ‘cause he likes you not just because your small.” Ned whispered so they wouldn’t out Peter. 

“It is kind of cool I suppose, though you aren’t; I got plenty of references for my sketches from the beginning of that speech. I think that’s how I’ll be wasting my time this lunch.”

The trio had made their way to the front of the queue which had been small and quickly selected their meals – a vegetarian stir-fry with rice noodles for MJ, caramelised chicken with rice for Ned and a double portion of Thai green curry for Peter (as well as his packed fruit and cereal bar in his bag). The problem with a super metabolism is being constantly hungry, he had purposely had a big breakfast today so that his stomach wouldn’t complain too loudly on the tour.

As they collected their food and MJ lectured Ned on getting a plastic bottle – his defence being it was Pepsi Max Cherry and he isn’t allowed any at home and he’ll use it as “a water bottle or something”. 

Ned spent the first twenty minutes of their lunch drilling Peter on Bucky’s arm and other projects he’d worked on with the Avenger’s but unfortunately he was cut off when Flash approached their table.

“I can’t believe your bullshitting Parker; no-one actually thinks you have this internship.” Flash’s smug face and inability to face the evidence was really testing Peter’s ability to not punch him, luckily MJ was there.

“Really Eugene? He has a pass, the tour guide knows him and he just gave a speech on some of the work he has done here, and you still think he’s lying?”

“He obviously played the pity card with the tour guide, God knows there’s a lot to pity.”

“You’re just jealous because Peter is better than you.” Ned physically stood up to defend Peter.

“What is there to be jealous of? The dead parents? The pathetic lies? The dead uncle? The cheap clothes? The pathetic friends? If I was Penis Parker I’d kill myself.”

“Personally, I think you’re jealous of him because he’s smarter than you, nicer than you and has far more integrity. Besides, anyone that suggests someone commit suicide is not worth much at all.”

“You bitch! I should teach you all a lesson.”

“Woah Flash, you don’t have a problem with my friends! This is between the two of us, right?” That was why Peter let Flash do what he does, it stops him doing it to anyone else.

“Damn right.” Flash took a step back and then prepared to shove Peter out his chair, but he was stopped abruptly.

“You might not want to do that mate, I know Peter and he’s got a mean kick.” A deep voice came from a guy in a baseball cap and hoodie holding the back of Flash’s shirt.

“Sam! Put Flash down!” Peter recognised him instantly and was instantly worried about what he’d do. Sam (and Clint) tease him constantly but it’s very brotherly and they are definitely protective brothers.

“If you’re sure kid. Besides I was holding him back, not up in the air.” Sam stepped away from Flash and towards Peter, giving Flash a mean enough glare to rival MJ’s. “You got something to say for yourself?”

“I don’t know who you are, but my father is a lawyer and you just assaulted me.” Flash looked shaken and was clearly desperately trying to retain some dignity, the statement still made Peter worried though.

“I just stopped you from assaulting someone else, and as for who I am my name is Sam Wilson, look me up.” Sam then turned to Ned and MJ standing behind Peter. “Want to go grab a coffee – or a hot chocolate because you’re young – on me?”

“That sounds great, let’s go Parker.” MJ grabbed Peter’s sleeve and the four of them walked off, leaving Flash standing there. He wasn’t brave enough to go after them with Sam there, but he looked furious.

“Hey Peter, stop looking at that guy, he isn’t going to come after you. Trust me I know the type.” Peter just gave a shaky nod. Flash wasn’t normally that blatant in his bullying and Sam’s appearance may have made it a lot worse, Peter was not looking forward to the rest of the tour with Flash.

They walk together in relative silence to a small coffee stand where Sam orders three hot chocolates and a latte for himself. He then gestures over to a nearby table and gets them all to sit with him. Ned seemed to still be in shock that he was standing in front of an Avenger, never mind that he’d already met Sam multiple times, so he was quiet, but MJ looked ready to do business.

“I came down here to do something to embarrass Peter but when I saw that little shit – sorry, language. Anyway, I know Peter won’t tell me if that guy is bad news so Peter’s friends - who is that child and what is he doing?”

“He’s really not that-”

“Shut up Parker.” MJ turned to Sam. “That was Flash, and I think you saw exactly what he was doing.”

“Flash is the school bully. He used to bully me but now Peter protects me, that means he gets most of it?” Ned looked fiercely protective even if his words came out in a bit of a rush from nerves or awe.

“What exactly is ‘it’? If he’s a bully are we talking bad nicknames or getting beaten up behind the lockers after school?”

“He doesn’t get physical.” MJ actually snorted when Peter said that. “Ok, so he sometimes pushes me around, but only, like, a couple times a week. He’s really not that bad and I’m Spider-Man so I can take it, better me than anyone else right?”

“If Tony ever – and I mean ever – heard you say that he would be biblically pissed. What Clint and I and everyone else in the tower do is teasing and fun and games and ok to shrug off. What that kid is doing is bullying, how have the school done nothing about it?”

“Flash’s parents are big donors to the school, they’re really influential so if any of the staff report Flash it’s not good for their careers. They can’t risk it.” MJ always was good at laying out the facts simply.

“Right. Give me a couple hours max.” With that strange statement Sam just got straight up and walked away from the table.

“About time someone dealt with Flash.” Stated Ned, MJ nodded and looked at her watch.

“Times almost up, let’s head to the elevators.” Peter followed Ned and MJ, worrying about what Sam was going to do, as well as what Flash would do before Sam did his thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Flash will get his comeuppance soon, I promise!
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment!


	7. R&D and Interns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter!
> 
> So the first bit is with the Avengers to give a bit of context for the end of this chapter and the whole of the next. Once Sam is there it's happening concurrently with the rest of the chapter. The rest of it is as usual though, don't worry!

After Natasha had seen that kid talk to Peter like that she had gone to a random room on the private floors and asked FRIDAY to pull all the footage of Peter’s school trip whilst she hacked Midtown High’s school records. When she was done with that she called Bucky in to review her findings.

When Sam came upstairs and asked where everyone was, Nat and Bucky were the closest and together, so he went to them first. After a stand-off about who’s news was more important and who should talk first, they shared their findings and did a small brainstorming session on next steps. The plan of action was unanimously agreed upon and so they called all Avengers in the building (Steve, Tony, Clint and themselves, Bruce was at a conference for the afternoon) and asked them to meet in the Training Room.

It took Steve, Bucky and Nat to calm Tony down after he saw the first set of footage, and Sam had to physically stop Tony from leaving the room when he saw Flash try and assault Peter. Everyone quickly agreed to the plan with a few small adjustments, so they all headed off and Tony told FRIDAY to alert the Midtown High Students to the change in their itinerary.

* * *

Peter knew he was screwed when he saw Flash’s glare as Sam had walked them all away, he hadn’t realised exactly how screwed. Most of the class had started gathering by the elevators but Angela hadn’t arrived yet and Ms Anderson was in the middle of a discussion about some of the tech they’d already seen so Peter’s only protection was MJ and Ned. Flash looked furious and was giving a rant to more than a few people, as Peter approached he tuned into what he was saying.

“… he even expects us to believe it, those morons of his friends are so stupid to believe him. So far only one person has recognised him, if he’s really an intern here then how come no-one knows him? Our tour guide didn’t even recognise him in the beginning, he probably got kicked out the tower at some point and that’s how she knows him.”

Peter was mortified to see some nodding heads. They were reluctantly agreeing with Flash, it was clear that they didn’t really approve of the bullying stance he was taking but they definitely believed he was telling the truth.

“Oh, here comes Penis Parker himself, tell us how did you convince the guide to go along with your lies?” Flash didn’t even give him a chance to open his mouth before he continued. “I bet you had to beg, pull out the pity card right? I’m surprised she even let you continue on the trip with all the lies you tell about the company. Pretending to know the Avengers is low even for you Parker.

“Your speech about knowing the Winter Soldier – a literal assassin – and Princess Shuri – a Princess – was impressive Parker, well-constructed. But your attempt to what? Hire some Falcon look alike to be your bodyguard? That’s just unrealistic.” God Peter wished he had something to say that would wipe the malicious smirk off Flash’s face.

“You hired someone to protect you from Flash?” Betty looked incredulous but she seemed to be believing Flash, even if it was just because Peter hadn’t proved anything yet.

“No, that’s not, he… He was j-just coming down to say- say hi.” How come he could speak clearly as Spider-Man but every time Peter Parker comes up against conflict he starts stuttering?

“Really? An Avenger, someone who has fought alongside Captain America and Iron Man, just came down to say ‘hi’ to a random high schooler from Queens! Maybe I’d have believed you about the SI internship if you hadn’t pretended to be so high and mighty and know the Avengers.”

Flash seemed to have come to the end of his triumphant speech and the whole class was here. Peter was beetroot red and all Ned and MJ could offer was a consoling look, any attempt at a defence would be shot down as more lies, and he couldn’t try to take anything back as that would prove he was lying, there was nothing he could do.

“Your badge isn’t even the right colour Parker, interns have a grey border and definitely aren’t clear. Idiot.”

“Oh, Peter’s badge is black because he has his own lab, lucky sod. And I already told you about the clear bit remember, Peter works with Avenger’s tech so his is clear. Though there are, like, twenty different rumours floating around the intern labs about who he really is and what he does. My personal favourite is that he is Tony Stark and Steve Roger’s love child that was created as a result of a lab accident!”

Peter couldn’t tell if Angela was oblivious to Flash’s bullying or if she was being nice.

“That’s ridiculous, you can’t expect us to believe that!”

“Of course he’s not a lab accident, though I’d put decent money on Tony Stark’s lovechild! He’s Peter’s line manager and gave him his own lab, interns normally have to fight for tabletop space.”

“But- he’s lying, he’s not really an intern here.” Flash was sounding desperate now.

“You’re kidding, he’s here more nights than I am. He has his own badge. And everyone has seen him with the boss – either boss: Potts or Stark.”

“The badge must be fake!”  
  


“It’s the same badge he’s had since I’ve been here, and no-one’s seen it change. Hey, Parker – open the elevator with your badge to prove this idiot wrong for me, will you please?”

Peter could feel every pair of eyes in his class on him as he pushed through to the scanner at the elevator and scanned in.

“Afternoon Mr Parker, shall I take you to Boss, he is on the Avenger’s training floor?”

“Ah no, that’s ok FRIDAY, I’m still on the tour.”

“As you wish Mr Parker. Remember to get your friends to swipe in after you.”

The class was still staring, Flash looked like he’d just had just eaten a whole lemon he was so angry, he couldn’t say anything though. MJ and Ned quickly swiped in after Peter, Ned’s face looked like it might split with the force of his smile and MJ was mentally taking reference photos of Flash’s expression for her sketch book.

The rest of the class swiped in after Angela and Peter could here a few muttered conversations about what and who to believe. Peter was tuning these out as he didn’t want to here anything against him so he didn’t hear that most of the class had sided against Flash.

“FRIDAY take us to the R&D floors, please.” Angela was studiously ignoring what was happening around her.

“Of course, Ms Brown.”

The next half hour was a whirlwind of amazing demonstrations and harried looking scientists, a few of them acknowledged Peter, some even asking for his input later when he wasn’t busy. Luckily or unluckily Flash either didn’t see or acknowledge this, though the rest of the class certainly did.

Flash was silent until they moved onto the intern floor and Angela gathered a few of the less busy interns to ask questions. He was quick to jump in for a question but Angela cut him off and let a few people ask about the programme and opportunities first. She couldn’t hold him off forever though.

“Do they let high-schoolers be interns?”

It was an innocent sounding question so Peter didn’t blame Jake or Marie when they answered.

“No, they don’t have the right qualifications or experience. Sorry, but you can apply in college.”

“That’s what I thought but this Parker guy in our class says he’s an intern, what’s the punishment for lying?”

“I don’t think there’s a specific punishment kid, who said they were an intern here?”

Peter didn’t raise his hand or anything else but the entire class turned to him so it was pretty obvious.

“Oh, you mean _Peter_ Parker. God I always forget your in high school Mr Baby-Face.” Peter had never been so glad to hear Marie’s ridiculous nickname for him than right now.

“Peter you’ve been lying and saying you have an internship here? Disgraceful!” Jake had the sharpest sarcasm of any the coding engineers. “When you tell people you work at SI tell them the truth – you’re an unpaid lab head that works on Avengers tech and is basically Tony Stark’s wonder child.”

“I’m not, that’s not-”

“True? Don’t you dare lie, last time I was here at night Tony Stark came to bring you cookies and ended up working on Grace’s avionics project for an hour because you asked him to – and I’m quoting here – ‘have a quick check for obvious errors’. You are so the wonder child!” Marie wasn’t making it up, that’s just not really how it went down, Mr Stark just gets distracted, it wasn’t really because of him. Was it?

“Don’t get us wrong, we hate you for it. You can just summon Avengers – who often have food by the way – not to mention half of the senior staff want you on their projects because it makes them look good.”

“Jake!”

“Nothing but truth from us Wonder Baby Face Boy.” Even Angela was chiming in now, Flash looked ready to combust.

“Baby Face Parker is here?” Another intern chimed in as he walked past the group. “Tell him to get his ass over here, we need his input on the neural interface coding.”

“Well, Ms Anderson would it be alright if the class watched Peter at work on a ‘neural interface’?” Ok, Angela definitely knew about the bullying from the smug look on her face.

“Uh, I have no objections.”

“Perfect! Parker, follow Lucy, class follow Parker.”

Parker reluctantly got up and began leading has class across the floor to where Lucy had sat down at a large table with several other interns who were all looking at screens and a large hologram of a neural interface net used in prosthesis.

“Yay! Peter’s here. Could you look over my coding, we’re running simulations and it just seems glitchy but we can’t put our finger on it. George mentioned you worked on the coding for Sergeant Barnes so we were hoping you could help.”

“Actually Shuri does all the coding remotely but I have a look because it’s so interesting. I can’t write it yet, but I know what it should look like. No guarantees though.”

As Peter got to work scrolling through the code making notations in the margins (if holo-screens have margins) he began joking and chatting with the interns like he normally would. The rest of the class were wondering where this Peter was at school: he sat up straight; never stuttered; talked back with matching sass, sarcasm and wit; and he was confident. Some of these interns were PhD students and they were looking at Penis Parker for advice. The world was tipsy topsy turvy.

Flash was notably silent, nobody believed him now.

After a while FRIDAY chimed in.

“Midtown High School Tour, you have been given a special opportunity to go to the Avengers’ training room for some self-defence training. Please proceed to the elevators.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter next week! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment/kudos!


	8. The Gym

Everyone filed out to the elevators led by Angela, some of the class were whispering about why their itinerary had been changed but most were talking about Peter, the proof of his internship and Flash’s lying. Ned, Peter and MJ weren’t talking, just enjoying the change in the class’ attitudes. Flash was notably silent, he didn’t have any comebacks or defences that don’t make him seem horrible now, and there is nothing he could say now that would prove Peter wrong now anyway. He did, however, seem to be silently furious.

In the elevators Peter was bombarded with questions.

“How come you never told us the internship was real?”

“Have you actually worked with the Avengers?”

“Can you get me an internship too?”

“Guys, you wouldn’t have believed me if I’d told you, and yeah I have worked with some of the Avengers, but it’s really not that big of a deal, most people in the building have worked on Avengers tech at some point or another.” Peter tried to answer all the questions at once and get the attention off him, he liked that they believed him, but it was a bit much.

“No Parker, not everyone works with the Avengers, you’re weird.” Angela had apparently resorted to her usual teasing now.

“Why is Peter weird?”

“Well I have told you this before, but I’ll go over it again as it seems you weren’t really listening.” At least some people in the class had the common sense to look guilty at that. “He’s Tony Stark’s star kid, he has his own lab and, well, there are about twenty unsubstantiated rumours about him that I won’t tell you about, even if that is just because they could cause a PR disaster if they were real.”

“Come on, you have to tell us the rumours!”

“Nope, no can do. Besides we’re about to be in a private part of the tower so I should definitely not be encouraging misbehaviour.”

With that the doors of the elevator opened into an expansive room outfitted with all the exercise and combat training equipment you could possibly think of. There were weights going up to a ton, a bank of treadmills, multiple obstacle courses on every surface – including the ceiling – and in the centre on a set of padded mats were a collection of the Avengers. Not everyone was there but Nat, Sam, Clint, Steve and even Bucky had showed up.

Stepping forward Nat spread her arms and addressed the room.

“So I’m just going to assume that you all already know our names and what we do. You’ve got this opportunity to learn some self defence with us because of your classmate Peter Parker. He’s going to hate us for embarrassing him like that but he’ll have to wait until after you leave to get annoyed by it!” Ending her speech with a wink Nat gestured to Steve to take over.

“Right everyone I’m sure you’ve all done some of my exercises before in gym class.” Steve had very nearly evicted Peter from the tower when he had shown up to movie night with those tapes, but seemed to be over it now. “We’ll split you up between Sam, Clint and I, Nat and Bucky will just wander around and help out where needed. If anyone wants to sit this out, they’re welcome to but if you do participate, you’ll get an opportunity to go up against a real Avenger at the end.”

Only Ms Anderson sat out the training, even Angela joined a group. They all went through basic blocks, punches and foot work with everyone, as well as running through a few specific examples like how to deal with someone who has a gun.

Peter, Ned and MJ ended up with Sam, there were a few others in their group, luckily Sam didn’t single out Peter too much. The training was very interesting and useful so once people were no longer quite so star-struck they behaved as normal, the fact that all of this was happening because of Peter slipping their minds.

Natasha mainly scared pupils and Avengers alike as she wondered around the room as well as giving many tips and tricks for dealing with bigger and stronger opponents. Bucky watched mainly watched though he helped out Peter’s group at Peter and Sam’s insistence.

Soon Natasha was clapping her hands for everyone’s attention.

“Right, now that we’ve taught you the basics who wants to go up against one of us?”

Around half the class put their hands up or had them put up by their friends, Flash was hesitant at first but now seemed very confident that whatever Clint had taught him would give him good chances in a fight against an Avenger.

Nat noticed him but skipped over and picked Sally.

“Alright, who do you want to fight?”

“Umm, the Falcon?” 

Sally did ok against Sam, he helped her out and gave her tips as they fought and didn’t go too hard, the fight ended at the two minute timer. After the class saw that they weren’t just going to be obliterated they became much more enthusiastic. MJ went up against Nat and held her own quite well, she’d been taking karate lessons for a few years now and had done some training with Nat before. She was blushing when the class cheered for her during the fight 

Finally, Nat called on Flash. He chose to fight her, Peter could only guess that it was because he thought he could win as Nat was a woman. The fight was terrible, Flash was boasting right up until Natasha flipped him onto his back, after that it was just embarrassment after embarrassment. The class couldn’t see it but Peter could tell that Nat was leaving openings and guiding Flash into each mistake, her footwork making his slip up. She didn’t do anything directly to hurt him or embarrass him but even her encouragement was more patronising and her advice less detailed than she had been with the others. It wasn’t enough to notice directly but when Flash left the mat he was blushing harder than MJ had been but with far more bruises – physical and mental.

“Ok, now that you’ve all had an opportunity to see us fight, who do you think is the best? Don’t worry you can be honest.” 

Clint did his best to spoil the voting and there was plenty of joking around but eventually the class agreed it had to be Bucky. Only one person had fought Bucky – Abe – but it seemed to have made an impression, though the media coverage of the Winter Soldier probably helped make that impression.

“Alright, I’ll try not to be offended you didn’t pick me. But I thought I’d show you what a real fight would look like, Peter – come up here.”

Peter was shocked, he couldn’t fight Bucky in front of his class, but Natasha kept looking at him so up he went.

“Now Peter’s trained with us before and he does some training on the side so he’s quite good, certainly good enough to give you all a show.”

Bucky stepped up to the mat and Peter didn’t really have a choice to back out now, so he stepped up too. Taking off his hoodie to avoid being choked with it by Bucky he ignored the muttered “Holy shit, Parker is built!” from the corner of the room and the various other murmurs about the state of his abs as he stepped up to Bucky. Bucky never pulled his punches, he went hard and fast no matter what. When he was with Abe he hadn’t hurt him but he also hadn’t been as gentle as all the others had been and with Peter he was going to go full out.

“Готов?”  
“Ready?”

“Да, просто помни, что у меня есть прикрытие.”  
“Yeah, just remember I’ve got a cover to keep.”

“Не обещаю.”  
“No promises.”

“Если вы так беспокоитесь о своем прикрытии, возможно, вам не следует говорить по-русски, просто предложение.”  
“If you’re so worried about your cover maybe you shouldn’t be speaking Russian, just a suggestion.” 

Natasha grinned at them and turned back to the class. 

“For this fight there won’t be a timer, whoever gets the other pinned or chocked first wins and the fight stops there. And Parker: no pulling your punches, if I think you’re throwing this fight you won’t be able to walk for a week after the drills I’ll put you through. Understood?”

Peter nodded gingerly, as much as he didn’t want to blow his secret spider-y identity he also knew the weight of that threat and had been on the receiving end of those drills once before, there was going to be no letting Bucky win.

Clint blew a whistle and Bucky moved. Rushing towards him Peter had to flip out of the way to avoid a punch, spinning back around to face Bucky he ducked under the kick flying towards his face. Using the split-second gap where Bucky decided what to do next Peter threw a sharp jab to Bucky’s face. 

Bucky moved forward with a flurry of moves after he blocked the jab that Peter could barely keep track of. Using his speed, size and flexibility to his advantage Peter kept up with Bucky looking like they were dancing. Peter used each tiny gap to send in a punch, kick or sweep but Bucky’s size and ability to take the blows kept them on relatively equal footing.

A minute in, the class was staring in awe at the pair of them. Even Angela and his teacher looked amazed, but neither was getting the upper hand.

“Come on, you’re both swatting at one another, you can land a blow harder than that!” Sam’s yelled encouragement or complaint spurred Peter on. 

Peter slowed down and took a few blows letting Bucky think he had hurt his right leg by favouring his left. Seeing that Bucky had bought it Peter waited for his opportunity. There! Springing off his right leg Peter jumped up and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s neck, it was a move Nat had showed him.

Bucky tried to dislodge him but Peter was using his stickiness (discretely) to his advantage and slowly Bucky was running out of oxygen. Dropping to his knees from the dizziness Bucky tapped out and Peter immediately released him and leapt back.

For the first time Peter had the opportunity to see what his classmates’ expressions. Everyone was in various stages of shock and amazement, but all the colour had drained from Flash’s face. Peter could see the realisation and recognition dawn as he made eye contact with him. Peter could have destroyed Flash in a fight anytime he wanted, could have proved him wrong anytime he wanted and didn’t because he was humble, because he was nice. Flash owed his unbroken nose and intact reputation to Peter. 

The tour was wrapping up and everyone was gathering all of their belongings scattered around the room and beginning to gather at the door. Ms Anderson gave her thanks to the team and tried to create some order in the students, many of whom were trying to get autographs from the Avengers when a wave of whispers passed through the room. A hush followed it and everyone turned towards the door and saw Tony Stark walking in.

“Hello Midtown, I understand you’ve just had a tour of my building?”

“Yes Mr Stark, Sir, thank you so much for this opportunity.” Ms Anderson looked rather frazzled standing beside Captain America holding three random water bottles looking at Iron Man.

“Well it wasn’t really me that organised it, though I did help Nat with some of the ideas for this little gathering.”

“Yeah right, more like had a major freak out while the rest of us got organised.” Clint sniggered in the back too quiet to hear for anyone who didn’t have enhanced hearing.

“I’m actually here for my intern. FRIDAY said he’s here. Peter?”

“Yes Mr Stark?” Peter was desperately hoping he wasn’t going to be even more embarrassed here, even if it was nice to have the final piece of proof for his internship.

“Perfect, do you mind if I take him, he’s coming here after school anyway. No point in wasting good gas driving him back.”

“Well we’d, uh, we’d need permission from a parent or guardian for that.”

“No problem, I’m down as Peter’s secondary guardian already and you obviously have my permission, feel free to check the files when you get back. Peter?” Mr Stark gestured at the door and walked away so Peter didn’t really have a choice but to follow. He made some quick apologies and goodbyes to Ned, MJ, Ms Anderson, Angela and the other Avengers.

Peter quickly caught up to Mr Stark who stayed silent until they reached the common room.

“You’re being bullied.”

“No- I’m”

“I’m going to cut you off there Petey, it wasn’t a question. This Flash – Eugene – whatever his name is, he’s bullying you. That little display we put on should put a stop to it, as will the chat Steve is having with him right now and the strongly worded letter I sent to you school. If the kid ever bothers you again Peter you tell me, the school, your aunt – hell, tell Clint if you must – but tell someone and we’ll deal with it.”

“Really? I mean Flash really isn’t that-”

“Really Peter, and not ‘that bad’ is still a bully, trust me on this. Now I really do need you in the lab, this wasn’t all just for show so grab a snack and head to my lab once you’ve dumped your stuff.”

“Why’d you do this? I mean all of you, I could have managed it, you didn’t have to.”

“We didn’t have to, we wanted to. You’re part of the family Pete, full stop. Just so happens that the family includes several assassins and super-soldiers.” Tony pulled Peter in for a hug. “You’re our Spider-Baby, you can tell us anything and we’ll help deal with it. We won’t always scare the problem away, but we’ll always help you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over!
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment/kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is mostly written I just need to check some stuff, you'll get to meet the Avengers and the team/family find out about Peter's trip.  
> Please comment, feel free to point out mistakes (I hate making grammar mistakes, but I'm also terrible at checking my own work), leave advice or even request something you'd like to see in the fic, I'll try my best!  
> Kudos are love, kudos are life.


End file.
